


Plugged In

by dawnmarie



Series: Captain America ficlets for framesonthewall [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Computer Programs, F/M, Howard is lonely, Kissing, Peggy isn't really there, Sex Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for framesonthewall via a request she made on tumblr challenge.</p>
<p>This is her request for a Howard/Peggy that includes a forceful kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plugged In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [framesonthewall (Silith)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=framesonthewall+%28Silith%29).



> Written for framesonthewall via a request she made on tumblr challenge.
> 
> This is her request for a Howard/Peggy that includes a forceful kiss.

Howard Stark was not a patient man. Never had been. Never would be. He liked instant results and instant gratification. _That_ was why he had come up with the 'program.' It wasn't as perfect and as realistic as he was hoping it would be, but it would do for his purposes. He just couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the thought, that as usual, his inventiveness, zeal and needs far outpaced the technology and equipment that he had to work with.

The state of the art computer system that S.H.I.E.L.D had at their disposal was woefully inadequate for his newest invention but still, it would have to do. He had nothing else and for a very long time, no one else. Now he had the ‘program.’ It wouldn’t totally alleviate his loneliness but it was better than going home alone to a bottle of vodka, his hands and his thoughts.

***

Finally alone now that the last of his workshop employees had gone for the evening, he sat down with a glass of brandy and closed his eyes. Alone with his thoughts, he started dreaming of Peggy. He always had a soft spot for her. She was feisty, intelligent, strong, had a great rack and possessed brown eyes that he often got lost in whenever she got too close. She also didn’t take his crap. All those qualities made her a world class dame. 

He missed her. He wouldn’t see her in the flesh again for months. She was currently on assignment in Majorca and then she had to do some work in England, tying up some loose ends. He tried to ignore the fact that ‘loose ends’ meant assassinating traitors but couldn’t. He knew better than anyone that it needed to be done, and while he definitely had no moral objections, he didn’t like the idea of Peggy doing it alone.

None of that mattered at the moment though. Silently, he placed the glass down, got up, undressed and flopped back down in his chair. Flipping the computer on, he put on his headset and typed 'execute' into the clunky keyboard directly to his right.

***

“Hello, stranger. It has been a while.” The computerised version of Peggy said as she glided towards him. She laid a perfectly manicured hand on his cheek. “Did you miss me?”

“So much that it hurts. Let me show you.” Howard pulled Peggy close to him. She smelled so good that it made him cry. His lips found hers and as he kissed her, he couldn’t help but grind his mouth against hers hard. He knew he would have a bruise in the morning but he didn’t care. It was worth it. She was worth it.


End file.
